1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sector blade driving apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a sector blade driving apparatus employed in a camera or the like. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-84895) discloses a sector driving apparatus having: a first arm attached to a rotary shaft; a second arm swingably supported by a shaft projecting from a base plate, and having a first oblong hole engaging a first operation pin provided in the first arm; a blade (sector) having a second oblong hole engaging a second operation pin provided in the second arm.
In light of the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the two arms are necessary. This increases the number of the parts and complicates the apparatus.
Conceivably, the moving distance of the drive pin is ensured by simply elongating a distance from the rotation center of the arm to the drive pin, thereby ensuring the moving distance of the blade. However, if the distance from the rotation center of the arm to the drive pin is elongated, the arm will be elongated, so it is necessary to provide a large space, which permits the arm to rotate within the sector blade driving apparatus. The provision of such a space increases the size of the sector blade driving apparatus.